1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manipulator systems and more particularly to that class of anthropomorphic manipulator systems which includes a master unit and a slave unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a decade, man has explored space, and to a limited degree another extraterrestrial body. However, knowledge of his place in the universe, and an understanding of the universe itself, has been overwhelmingly a result of his ability to extend his capabilities by the development of tools or machines which are extensions of himself. One method for extending man's abilities to carry out scientific and operational tasks in space is by means of remotely controlled machines, or teleoperators with manipulative capabilities. Although manipulator devices have been developed in the prior art, it is the purpose of this invention to provide an improved anthropomorphic master/slave manipulator system which simulates movements of a human limb at a remote location.
Teleoperators are terms generally designated to indicate man-machine systems, and include tongs used by the old-fashioned grocer to retrieve a cereal box from the top shelf or the mechanical hand that may repair some future nuclear-powered spaced vehicle. A teleoperator augments a normal man and communicates man's bodily dexterity across a barrier to mechanical actuators that can operate under loads too great for an unaided man, or in an environment too hostile, or too far away for him to conquer in person. The prefix "tele" in the teleoperator describes the ability of this class of man-machine systems to project man's innate dexterity not only across distance but through physical barriers as well. The teleoperator always has man in the control loop. Because of man's involvement in teleoperator systems the word anthropomorphic oftentimes arises in describing a particular system. Anthropormorphic is defined in Webster's Seventh New Collegiate Dictionary as being described or thought of as having a human form or with human characteristics. Also associated with teleoperators and the telemechanism field is the term "manipulator". The term manipulator was originated by Ray C. Goertz of the Atomic Energy Commission's Argonne National Laboratory and was originally applied to devices used to implement hot cell manipulation. Manipulators exclude walking machines and exoskeletons. Of particular interest to this invention is the master/slave concept which is generally applied to the common mechanical and electronic manipulators.
Prior art efforts at developing manipulator systems have been directed toward mechanically and electrically connected "unilateral" and "bilateral" manipulation. The term "unilateral" means that there is no kinesthetic or force feedback whereas "bilateral" means that there is this feedback to the master unit. For example, one such device is an underwater manipulator system of the type including a positional analog arm having a plurality of linked movable elements and a sensing and actuating system that causes the manipulator to move into crude positional correspondence with the analog arm. Another master/slave device is directed toward a cutaneous stimuli sensor and transmission network which provides pressure to an operator's cutaneous sense in a specific area of the master controller which is related to the pressure applied by a slave element on a point-to-point basis.
In addition, devices commonly known as "robots" have been constructed which crudely and slowly simulate man's movement. However, none of the prior art devices has proven satisfactory in accurately and smoothly positioning a slave member in response to the movement of a human limb or body.
Examples of prior art manipulator system can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,059, entitled: PRESTRESSED FLEXIBLE JOINT FOR MECHANICAL ARMS AND THE LIKE, to Stelle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,136 entitled: UNDERWATER MANIPULATOR SYSTEM, to Moore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,711 entitled: CUTANEOUS STIMULI SENSOR AND TRANSMISSION NETWORK, to Fick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,099, entitled: ARTICULATING MECHANISM to Mosher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,872 entitled: MECHANICAL ARM AND CONTROL MEANS THEREFOR to Pauly, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,517 entitled: ARTICULATE MASTER/SLAVE MANIPULATOR to Germond et al.
In addition, references to teleoperator systems may be found in National Aeronautics and Space Administration publication, NASA SP-5047 entitled: "Teleoperators and Human Augmentation" by Edwin G. Johnsen and William R, Corliss, published December 1967 and also in the publication "Industrial Robots-A Survey" published by International Fluidic Service Ltd., Bedford, England.